


Questing For Roots

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Early in Canon, Flirting, Gen, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Lara can tell when her presence isn't necessary. Which is a pity, because this is the first proper chair she's set eyes on in days.
Relationships: Abigaile "Abby" Ortiz/Jonah Maiava
Kudos: 3





	Questing For Roots

Lara settles into the foldout chair with a sigh, grabs her drink, and is almost immediately struck by the urge to flee. Not that she actually wants to leave - this seat, after all, is first proper chair she's set eyes on in days, and even if it wasn't a small bit of civilization, it's not an object to be dismissed so easily now that she's let herself relax and acknowledge the beating she's taken over the last twenty four hours - but at the same time she very much does not want to be here.

Not that Abby isn't nice. Nicer than could be expected, considering two of them wondered out of the woods with no gear but a bow and a couple of flashlights, half a week removed from going full Rambo.

In fact, it seems _some people_ (like Abby) have an interest in other people (such as themselves) covered in dirt and blood. Which is kind of weird, to be honest. Lara had thought that was one of those macho pain tolerance display things.

Still, Abby doesn't seem to mind their bedraggled state, even if Lara's got a lock on most of the bleeding without any of the lingering looks. Jonah was left with Eli (all nicely wrapped up) and very little else. Not that she would wish him ill - it's just having her back clawed is all kinds of noticeable, and she hates sleeping on her stomach out in the open.

Still, a little good to go with the bad is worth a smattering of social awkwardness.

Maybe its just that he has a full sleeve of tats on display. Should she get some? Nah. 

"I'm going to go take a look around."


End file.
